Spider & Bat
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Barbara Gordon. Parte #07 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Barbara. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Bat"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Barbara Gordon I

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 17/08/2013._

_Finalizado: 18/08/2013._

_Corregido: 27/07/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**J**oey Chill nunca supo la razón hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No comprendía porque Batman lo buscaba.

Claro, entendía que era un criminal pero porque con tanto ahínco.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, tenía que escapar.

Justamente por eso es que se encontraba en Nueva York.

Tenía que escapar del murciélago.

Nunca se había sentido tan aterrado en su vida.

Más tarde se concluyó que esa era la razón por la que había entrado a esa casa en Queens.

No tenía nada ni nadie en especial. Solo una pareja de ancianos y su sobrino que se asustaron al verlo entrar.

Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Joey estaba como desquiciado y murmurando acerca del murciélago pero los habitantes de la casa no entendían.

Luego fue como una sensación de Deja Vu.

El anciano se abalanzó hacia pero el ladrón pudo reaccionar más rápido que el anciano y disparó dos veces contra él.

Cayó muerto al instante y a los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto con el piso se formó un pequeño charco de sangre.

Sin embargo en el cuerpo del anciano, la autopsia revelaría que murió de una sola bala. Por lo tanto, ¿Dónde estaba el segundo disparo?

Joey Chill comprendió en ese momento que había cerrado los ojos durante unos instantes pero no solo mató al anciano sino que la segunda bala se dirigió hacia el muchacho que atónito vió como asesinaban a su figura paterna.

Finalmente, la bala tuvo como destino a la mujer.

May Parker, el documento que la identificaba había comprendido lo que iba suceder y puso su cuerpo para proteger a su sobrino.

Esa misma noche, Peter Parker quedaba completamente solo.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño y ahora, por culpa de ese ladrón, tampoco tenía a sus tíos. Sin más parientes conocidos, Peter no sabía que destino iba a tener.

De pronto, la figura oscura entró y eso definió para siempre su vida.

Ante los ojos de Peter, aún llorosos, observó como Joey Chill era reducido por el vigilante enmascarado con un enojo pocas veces visto.

Joey Chill quedó desmayado y el misterioso Batman se preparaba para propinar su venganza pero la policía no lo dejó.

Las sirenas advirtieron el peligro y el hombre con la insignia del murciélago se perdió nuevamente en la noche, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la cara del único sobreviviente en esa casa.

Batman tuvo un sentimiento de familiaridad.

Sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

La Capitana Jean De Wolffe estaba dolida con la situación. Ver a un chico perderlo todo por un maldito ladrón realmente hacia lamentar esos días en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, este caso ahora se había vuelto más complicado, en especial si el testimonio del chico era verdad.

¿Qué hacía Batman en Nueva York?

¿Qué importancia tenía Joey Chill?

¿Qué pasaría con el chico?

Jean decidió tomar el asunto y ponerle una situación de resolución rápida. Le asignó el caso de Chill al sargento Stan Carter e hizo que su amiga, la sargento Yuri Watanabe se encargara del muchacho de doce años ahora completamente huérfano.

Lo primero que hizo fue prender un cigarrillo. Fumar siempre la calmaba. Luego tomó el teléfono y llamó al Comisionado James Gordon a Gotham City. Necesitaba toda la información posible sobre el vigilante encapuchado.

Solucionar el caso no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker terminó en un orfanato luego de pasar unas cuarenta y ocho horas con la oficial.

Allí era tan deprimente como se lo imaginaba pero no le daba mucha importancia. Ni siquiera a su compañero de cuarto, un muchacho de su edad llamado Eddie Brock cuyos padres había muerto en un accidente de tránsito donde él fue el único sobreviviente.

En condiciones normales, Peter habría tratado de hacer una amistad con el muchacho rubio pero esta no lo era.

No solo estaba solo.

Lo que le ocupaba la mente era el vigilante que atrapó al asesino de su familia.

Parte de él deseaba tener el poder para poder haberlo hecho con sus propias manos pero otra lo aliviaba que al menos, el asesino pagaría ante la justicia.

Un deseo de conocer al hombre murciélago crecía a través de los minutos y las horas.

Definitivamente el deseo de ser como Batman lo convenció totalmente.

Algún día sería como su salvador.

Algún día cazaría criminales y los llevaría ante la justicia.

Ese día muy pronto se haría realidad.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker recordaba luego como el mundialmente famoso millonario Bruce Wayne lo adoptó. Al principio no podía creerlo, especialmente porque vivían en lugares tan diferentes y por el hecho que Wayne no lo conocía.

Sin embargo le explicó la razón. Bruce Wayne le dijo que eran iguales. Huérfanos que perdieron a sus familiares.

A medida que Bruce hablaba, más convencido quedaba Peter. No lo entendía aún pero parecían tener una conexión mental y sabía como se sentía con su vida. Como Joey Chill le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida.

Y llegó el gran día.

Estaban ellos dos y Alfred por supuesto.

Bruce le reveló su identidad secreta como Batman y entonces todo encajó para Peter.

Peter quedó perplejo.

Entonces llegó el pedido.

Peter quería ser como Batman y todo ese tiempo había convivido con el vigilante.

Bruce se negó durante unos segundos pero más que nada como un auto reflejo por el hecho que Peter le pidiese primero. De hecho, Bruce quería entrenarlo, aunque claro, antes preguntaba si deseaba ese estilo de vida.

Peter aceptó el entrenamiento y la responsabilidad.

Con un gran poder, debe haber una gran responsabilidad.

Bruce se sintió orgulloso y Alfred también. Comenzaron de inmediato.

No pasó un año y el temible Batman ahora contaba con un ayudante.

Robin. El chico maravilla. Disfraz estrambótico pero igual de inteligente que su compañero.

Jim Gordon diría que se notaba que Robin era un novato pero también sabía que Batman no dejaría que nadie inexperto saliera a combatir al crimen.

La prueba de fuego ocurrió durante una salida de Batman por un evento de la Liga de la Justicia a la que el murciélago era miembro fundador. Más tarde, Bruce le diría a Peter que se trataba de la Sociedad Secreta.

Durante ese tiempo en soledad, Robin tenía que cuidar Gotham por Batman y durante los primeros tres días lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió.

Ella vino.

La misteriosa pelirroja.

La chica con la insignia del murciélago de la cual algunos ladrones habían corrido rumores.

Peter se sorprendió que alguien estuviese usurpando el estilo de su mentor y él tenía que averiguarlo.

Robin salió a la búsqueda de la misteriosa Batgirl.

Algo infantil el nombre pero eso habían dicho los maleantes capturados tanto a Jim Gordon como a Vicky Vale.

Peter tenía que seguir con cuidado la pista de la chica a la que calculaba como de su edad ya que era obvio que sino sería una Batwoman.

Aunque lo más preocupante era que esperó a que Batman se fuera de Gotham para hacer su aparición. Eso encendió luces rojas en Robin. Definitivamente esa chica tenía sus habilidades.

Robin y Batgirl se encontrarían por primera vez en aproximadamente dos noches.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

El primer encuentro entre Robin y Batgirl coincidió con Rhino tratando de asaltar un banco de Gotham.

No parecía gran cosa pero Robin tuvo la situación complicada cuando una de las embestidas de Rhino provocó que se caiga una parte del edificio sobre una anciana. Peter acudió rápidamente y la salvó pero no pudo evitar una lesión en el brazo.

Fue entonces cuando Batgirl acudió en su ayuda y entre ambos pudieron derrotarlo y entregarlo a la policía.

El problema surgió también cuando el dolor en Robin aumentó y se desmayó. Batgirl no sabía bien que hacer, así que se lo llevó a su departamento.

Por suerte pudo observar que no era grave y eso la alegró.

Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más. Robin se encontraba inconsciente y ella tenía que averiguar. Bueno, en realidad confirmar. Hacia rato que tenía la teoría que Bruce Wayne era Batman y su hijo adoptivo Peter Parker era Robin pero tenía que saberlo.

Su curiosidad pudo más y lo hizo. Lo desenmascaró y la verdad fue revelada.

Peter Parker era Robin. Eso la alegró. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos la acepten en el equipo, pero no era el momento, Ahora solo debía jugar a la enfermera con el chico maravilla.

Solo por ahora. Había visto fotografía e incluso una vez en persona y estaba maravillado con Peter. Inteligente, tal vez un poco inseguro de si mismo pero no parecía arrogante. El gusto del muchacho por la ciencia le atraía, así que aprovechó.

Poco a poco se acercó y a pocos centímetros de su cara paró. Por unos segundos. Luego lo besó. Profundamente y con pasión. Definitivamente valía la pena.

Batgirl lo besó con la máscara puesta así que al despertarse, Peter nunca pudo saber la identidad de su misteriosa compañera.

La sorpresa en la cara del chico neoyorkino era sorprendentemente graciosa cuando este se dio cuenta que se Batgirl sabía su identidad pero él no la de ella.

Bruce lo mataría.

Tanto le preocupaba que olvidó la lesión en el brazo. Por suerte, Alfred la revisaría y no tenía nada. Al parecer solo se había desmayado y tenía algunos moretones.

Robin salió tan rápido que no advirtió que se encontraba en casa de Batgirl.

Ella solo reía jocosamente ante la situación.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Del primer incidente entre Robin Batgirl pasarían algunos años. Obviamente Peter recibiría quejas de Bruce porque alguien supo su identidad pero con el tiempo, Batgirl se ganó la confianza y las identidades fueron reveladas ante todos los presentes.

Tanto Bruce como Peter no podían creer que Batgirl era Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado y lo más cómico que él no lo sabía.

Para Bruce no fue tanto problema, era un asunto entre Jim y Barbara.

Bruce terminó no arrepintiéndose de la situación. Barbara probó ser una persona muy útil y además le daba una excusa perfecta para acompañar a Peter cuanto él necesitase ir a los asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia.

Para Peter fue otra la situación. Le agradaba conocer a una chica de su edad. Tal como había adivinado, fuera un miembro de los héroes que combatían el crimen. Además era inteligente, terriblemente atractiva y con una personalidad fuerte pero sexy cuando debía serlo. Peter la encontraba perfecta.

Es por eso que no resultó extraño cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Incluso Bruce podía predecir el resultado con la tensión con la que se traían el uno con el otro.

Jim parecía reticiente a que su hija saliese con el hijo de un playboy como Bruce Wayne pero era parte de su encanto como padre. Peter resultó ser un chico amable y responsable. Probablemente la mejor opción que Barbara pudiese obtener.

Lo único, tal vez detestable, aunque más que nada por lo molesto fue cuando fueron noticia del mundo de chismes en Gotham. Obviamente Peter, como hijo de Bruce Wayne y en plena adolescencia, era objeto de especulaciones. Después de todo era el heredero de Empresas Wayne.

Algunos periodistas molestaron en ciertas citas entre Peter y Barbara pero por suerte, el comisionado se encargó del problema.

Peter se ponía a pensar en lo sucedido y siempre agradecía haber conocido a Bruce Wayne.

Recordaba a menudo a sus tíos. A sus padres pero también su actual situación que le abría las oportunidades que jamás pudo haber soñado.

Peter haría orgullosos a todos ellos.

Sin embargo, hoy había un asunto más importante.

Hoy se cumplía un nuevo aniversario desde que Peter y Barbara eran pareja.

También desde que Robin y Batgirl lo eran.

Desde lo civil.

Desde los trajes.

En ambas vidas, ambos superhéroes se amaban profundamente.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. **

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
